militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Barrack buster
Barrack buster is the colloquial name given to several improvised mortars, developed in the 1990s by the engineering group of the Provisional Irish Republican Army (IRA). The first barrack buster - known to the British security forces as the Mark 15 mortar - consisted of a one metre long metal propane cylinder with a diameter of 36 cm that contained around 70 kg of home-made explosives and with a range between 75 and 275 m. The cylinder is an adaptation of a commercial 'Kosangas' gas cylinder for heating and cooking gas used in rural areas in Ireland.Geraghty 1998, p. 193 It was first used in an attack on 7 December 1992 against a security base in $3, County Tyrone, in Northern Ireland,Geraghty 1998, p. 193; Ryder 2005,p. 256. injuring a number of RUC officers. The projectile was deflected by the branches of a tree, which prevented further damage.The Irish Emigrant, February 1993 Provisional IRA's improvised mortars The barrack buster belongs to a series of home-made mortars developed since the 1970s. The first such mortar—'Mark 1'—was used in an attack in May 1972 and it was soon followed by the first of a series of improved or differentiated versions stretching into the 1990s: * Mark 1 ' (1972): consisted of a 50 mm copper pipe filled with 10 ounces (0.26 kg) of plastic explosives. Propelled and detonated by two commercial low-caliber cartridges .Geraghty 1998, p. 188 * '''Mark 2 ' (1972–73): an 8 in length 57 mm steel pipe filled with two pounds (0.9 kg) of explosive and detonated by a 12 gauge shotgun cartridge. This weapon resulted in the first fatality due to PIRA mortars when a British soldier was killed trying to defuse a misfired projectile launched on Fort Monagh barracks at Turf Lodge, Belfast, on 10 December 1972.CAIN database of deaths, 10 December 1972 * 'Mark 3 ' (1973–74): a 60 mm mortar barrel with a static firing pin on the plate and a range of 260 yards (237 m). Propelled by a dried mixture of rags and sodium chlorate and detonated by a charge of ammonium nitrate. Used in attacks on Creggan Camp, County Londonderry and Lisanelly barracks, Omagh, in 1973.Geraghty 1998, p. 189 During an attack on a police station a misfired mortar killed two IRA men operating the mortar. * 'Mark 4 ' (1974): Basically a Mark 3 with a larger charge of propellant which extended its range to 400 yards (365 m). The bomb was filled with 1 pound (0.45 kg) of ammonium nitrate and aluminium powder. Used only in one known attack on a base in Strabane, County Tyrone, on 22 February 1974. * 'Mark 5 ' (1974): Never used in any known attack, the security forces learned of it after the discovery of an IRA workshop at Cushendall, Antrim, in 1974.Geraghty 1998, p. 190 * 'Mark 6 ' (1974–94): A 60 mm conventional mortar with a bipod and base plate and a range of 1,200 yards (1,097 m). The shell was propelled by a charge of homemade gunpowder, ignited by a .22 cartridge. The warhead, made of 3 pounds of Semtex, was detonated by another .22 cartridge on impact. The bomb armed itself "by means of a wind-driven propeller, which is an integral part of the striker". A Mark 6 grenade was thrown by hand on the roof of an armored vehicle from the top of Divis Flats, Belfast, causing widespread damage and some casualties.Geraghty 1998, p. 191 It was used in March 1994 in three attacks on Heathrow airport in Britain. It is not known to have been used after these actions.Geraghty 1998; Smith 2006; Davies 2001, p. 13. * 'Mark 7 ' (1976): Longer version of '''Mark 6. * Mark 8 ''' (1976): Longer version of '''Mark 6. * Mark 9 ''' (1976–?) * '''Mark 10 (1979–94): A large caliber mortar containing 44–220 pounds (20–100 kg) explosives. Its first use on 19 March 1979 caused the first deliberate victim—a British soldier—from an IRA mortar attack in Newtownhamilton, South Armagh. It was primarily designed for use against police stations and military bases, and was used in the 1985 Newry mortar attack which killed nine Police Officers. It was used in several attacks using configurations with multiple launching tubes, "often launched from the back of Transit type vans".Davies 2001, p. 14. Three such mortars using a mixture of ammonium nitrate and nitrobenzene—known as "Annie"—as warhead were used on 7 February 1991 in an IRA attack on 10 Downing Street in London against British Prime Minister John Major and his War Cabinet during the first Gulf War.Geraghty 1998, p. 192 It was superseded by the larger Mark 15. * Mark 11 (1982–?) : Used for the first time on 13 May 1989 against a British Army observation post in Glassdrumman, South Armagh. The mortar had a range of 550 yards (519 m). * Mark 12 (1985–?): Fired horizontally against armoured vehicles as well as RUC/Army bases. Also referred to as Improvised Projected Grenade. With a warhead made of 40 ounces (1.1 kg) of Semtex and TNT.Geraghty 1998, p. 195 Used successfully in 1991 and 1992. * Mark 13 (1990–?): A spigot mortar, usually lobbed to the intended target from the back of a heavy vehicle. * Mark 14 (1992–?) * Mark 15 (1992–?): First mortar known as "barrack buster". It is the "standard IRA large calibre mortar system" and described as having "the effect of a 'flying car bomb'". It has a calibre of 320 mm and loads with 196–220 pounds (80–100 kg) explosives and a maximum range of 275 yards (250 m). It has also been used in configurations with multiple launch tubes with an attack using 12 tubes against a British military base in Kilkeel, County Down, on 9 October 1993 as being the "record".Daily Telegraph 10 October 1993 Two British helicopters, one Lynx from the Army and an RAF Puma, were brought down by this type of mortar between March and July 1994 in South Armagh. Author Toby Harnden describes the 1994 shooting down of the Lynx as the most successful attack on a helicopter by the IRA during the Troubles.Harnden 2001, p. 398 The barrel was usually attached to a hydraulic hoist towed by a tractor to the launching site.Oppenheimer and English (2009). IRA, the bombs and the bullets: a history of deadly ingenuity. Irish Academic Press, p. 238. ISBN 0-7165-2895-9 * Mark 16 (1991–?): A shoulder fired weapon for use against armoured vehicles. Used successfully in eleven attacks from late 1993 to early 1994.Operation Banner Also described as Projected Recoilless Improvised Grenade. The projectile consisted of a shaped charge with armour piercing capabilities, made of a tin can of 1 pound (0.45 kg) filled with 600 grammes of Semtex.Geraghty 1998, pp. 196–197 Strategic impact The intensification of the IRA's mortar campaign in the late 1980s forced the British government to increase the number of army troops in Northern Ireland from its lowest ebb of 9,000 in 1985 to 10,500 by 1992.Ripley & Chappel 1993, p. 20 The IRA's use of mortars combined with heavy machine guns compelled the British Army to build their main checkpoints more than a mile away from the border by 1992.'Official describes British-Irish border as 300-Mile Difficulty Associated Press, 12 May 1992 Use by other groups These mortars have been used by the Real IRA in the 2000s which also developed their own fuzing system for the mortars.Smith 2006; Davies 2001, p. 14. Furthermore, what appears to be a similar or identical mortar technology has also been used since 1998 by the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC) and ETA in Spain was in 2001 rumoured to have built mortars "very similar" to the IRA's.Davies 2001, p. 15. The possible transfer of this mortar technology to the FARC was a central issue in the arrest in August 2001 and later trial of the so-called Colombia Three group of IRA members who were alleged by Colombian authorities and by the U.S. House of Representatives Committee on International Relations to have trained FARC in the manufacture and use of this mortar technology. Colloquial usage A derived term in Belfast refers to a three litre bottle of inexpensive cider.Belfast slangderived slang See also * Improvised explosive device *Explosively formed penetrator *Downing Street mortar attack *1985 Newry mortar attack *1994 British Army Lynx shootdown Notes References * Davies, Roger (2001), "Improvised mortar systems: an evolving political weapon", Jane's Intelligence Review (May 2001), 12–15. * Geraghty, Tony (1998), The Irish War: the Hidden Conflict Between the IRA and British Intelligence, Johns Hopkins University Press. ISBN 0-8018-6456-9 * *Ripley, Tim and Chappel, Mike (1993). Security forces in Northern Ireland (1969-92). Osprey. ISBN 1-85532-278-1 *Ryder, Chris (2005). A Special Kind of Courage: 321 EOD Squadron - Battling the Bombers, Methuen. ISBN 0-413-77223-3 * Smith, Steve (2006). 3-2-1 Bomb Gone: Fighting Terrorist Bombers in Northern Ireland, Sutton Publishing. Category:Mortars Category:Improvised explosive devices Category:Insurgency weapons Category:Military technology Category:Guerrilla warfare tactics Category:Provisional Irish Republican Army Category:The Troubles (Northern Ireland)